


Something to experience

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-23
Updated: 2002-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alax said on TwoP, ". asking if they could rub (MR's) head . I thought that was just hilarious. Can you imagine someone asking Lex that? LOL Oooh, good plot bunny. Someone scurry off and write it!" and I say, "Yes, mam!" The result? PWP?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to experience

## Something to experience

by philtre

[]()

* * *

Title: Something to experience 

Author: philtre 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and have never claimed otherwise. 

Category: PWP 

Rating: NC-17 

Spoilers: Please! There isn't even a plot. 

Players: Clex 

Summary: Alax said on TwoP, "... asking if they could rub (MR's) head ... I thought that was just hilarious. Can you imagine someone asking Lex that? LOL Oooh, good plot bunny. Someone scurry off and write it!" and I say, "Yes, mam!" The result? PWP? 

Much thanks to Alax for the beta (I know, how can it be for her if she has to beta it??) 

* * *

He sprawled on the grass, head spinning in a good way. Turning ever so slightly he could see Lex tilting his head back as drank in the sunshine. Struggling onto his elbow, he smiled to himself, amazed at how beautiful Lex was. 

Light bounced of every facet of Lex's finely carved profile. His eyes were closed, and his usually grim lips were relaxed in a gentle smile. Finally, Lex lethargically turned his head. 

"What is it, Clark?" 

He sluggishly shook his head in reply. "Nothing." 

"Hmm." Lex returned to study the bright blue sky and closed his eyes again. 

Clark let his eyes slowly drift along Lex's body, finally ending up on his head. His smooth hairless head. He hand twitched with the desire to run his hands over that polished skin. Diplomacy required that he ignore the fact that Lex's head was bald, but how could he ignore that blatant smoothness. He wanted to run his hands over and over again on that ... 

"Lex?" 

Lex didn't even open his eyes. 

"Can I rub your head?" 

Brilliant silver eyes shot open to look at him. "What?" 

Clark gulped. Say nothing, admit nothing. But the cloud in his head shrouded rational thought and he was asking again before he could reign in his tongue. "Can I rub your head?" 

For a moment, he could feel Lex's eyes burning a hole through him. His muscles tensed with the effort not to squirm under that gaze. He relaxed slightly when Lex finally closed his eyes again. 

"Sure." 

Carefully, he reached out and brushed his fingers lightly against Lex's head. It felt so foreign. Curiously soft and hard at the same time. Sleek and emanating heat, heat that seared through his fingers. Slowly, he spread his fingers on Lex's scalp, relishing every little curve and bump. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear Lex sighing. He ventured an experimental rub, and smiled when Lex tilted, head pressing into his palm. 

Every nerve ending seemed to be screaming out at him. He couldn't get close enough. His mind was screaming at him, he had to feel Lex, every hard, lean inch. Before he knew it, he had thrown one thigh over Lex's and was shamelessly lying on half of Lex's body too. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he began to leisurely rub Lex's head with both his hands, didn't want to miss anything. 

"So. Perfect." 

Lex sighed his reply. No words were necessary. A hand drifted up to rest on his back. 

Clark was amazed at how flawless Lex's face was, even inches away from him, especially inches away from him. Eyes closed in relaxation, lips curved slightly, exquisite lips that seemed to be drawing him in with some inexplicable power. 

"Lex?" Another grunt of a reply. "Can I ..." 

He could feel a rush of blood shooting up his neck and flooding his face. There was no way in the world that he could complete that question. So without relenting his rhythmic stroking of Lex's head, he leaned in and brushed his lips against Lex's. 

Sleepy eyes opened slightly to meet his. Lex didn't say anything, but the invitation was clear, so he dipped his head down again. This time, Lex was there to meet him. Languorously, lips brushed against each other, tongues flicked out with gentle licks. It seemed endless - intoxicating - and Clark's already spinning head felt as though a tornado had taken residence. 

It felt surreal. All the questions that he was always so afraid to ask, finally answered. Smooth and silken, gentle and giving. He felt the hand on his back slide up, lacing into his hair, pulling him down harder. A tongue shot up and plunged into his mouth. He couldn't hold back a moan as he slanted his head to deepen the kiss. 

Furious tongues darted back and forth, massaging, kneading, satisfying almost every curiosity. He left one hand slowly rubbing Lex's head as he slid the other one to answer another burning question. Lex's body arched against his as he reached under Lex's shirt. He ran his hand from Lex's perfectly taut stomach to his smooth, defined chest. Careful to feel every inch under his sensitized fingers. 

"Flawless," he whispered in to Lex's mouth. Another moan in reply. 

Quickly pulling out his hand, he unbuttoned Lex's shirt. Pulling it open to the fall air, he lightly brushed his fingers across a hard nipple. Again. Lex pressed insistently against him, groaning into his shoulder. He reveled in Lex's pleasure. 

With a quick lick of his lips, he climbed onto Lex, straddling slim hips. Slowly, he kissed and licked his way down to Lex's chest, wanting to feel every inch of that smooth expanse. The hand that was still entangled in his hair pushed him down insistently, so he began to suck the nipple, tasting, feeling it harden, responding under the flick of his tongue. 

A moan cut through the foggy silence above him and a strong hand slid down to his ass, stroking its curve before pulling him down, tight against Lex. Heaven. Aching hard cock brushing against Lex's now, and he struggled to breathe. He laid his head down on Lex's chest, surrendering, drowning in the pleasure of rubbing hard against Lex. Their breathing became ragged, and he could hear Lex's heart pounding against his ear. 

Hands clamored up his back, tugging at his shirt. Careful not to lift his hips off, he peeled the shirt off, thin fabric clinging to the sweat on his back. Then with an urgency that surprised even him, he thrust his tongue deeply into Lex's warm mouth. Lips. Tongue. Teeth. Saliva. Sweat. Cock. His brain felt like it was going to explode. 

Clark knew that he was moaning shamelessly into the open field, but he didn't care. He didn't have room to feel embarrassed because every emotion worth feeling was in that moment. There. With Lex. He wanted Lex to feel the immeasurable pleasure that was coursing through him. Pleasure that until then, he wasn't sure existed. 

Lifting his head to a little moan of protest, he shifted until he found himself at Lex's crotch. With clumsy hands, he unbuckled Lex's belt and pants. His breath caught as he pulled open the pants to find that Lex didn't wear boxers. An extremely hard dick lifted, and Clark licked his lips subconsciously. 

He looked up to see Lex on his elbows, studying him with half open eyes. With a grunt, Lex pushed his head down in invitation. Clark rubbed his tongue against Lex's swollen tip, rewarded with a sharp buck of hip. Then carefully, he ran his tongue up the sensitive underside, tasting and teasing Lex there. 

"Fuck, Clark. Just suck me." The voice was strained and broken. Was that Lex? He lifted his eyes. God, yes, that was definitely Lex. Lex, feeling pleasure, because of him. Eyes closed, mouth open, ecstasy painted across his beautiful face. 

Unceremoniously, he slid his mouth down on Lex's cock, feeling it bump satisfyingly against the back of his throat. Again and again, he began to slide up and down. The distinction between his sucking and Lex fucking his mouth blurring quickly. All too soon, he could hear Lex grunting loudly as he arched one last time. 

He sucked the last of Lex's climax and then looked up at Lex as he licked his lips clean. When Lex reached out to him, he fell down on top of him, rubbing his throbbing dick against Lex's thigh. Their mouths met unhurriedly, it felt like the world had stopped and they could spend the rest of eternity shrouded in that shrub-filled field. 

Lex pushed against him, and he rolled onto the velvety ground. Clark smiled as Lex began to grin mischievously at him. Curving his back in pleasure, he moaned as Lex began to lick patterns into his stomach. Sure hands made its way to unzip his jeans. 

"Clark?" He opened his eyes to meet Lex's sensuous gaze. "I should have gotten you high a long time ago." 


End file.
